<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quick and Messy by shunkleberryfin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184865">Quick and Messy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunkleberryfin/pseuds/shunkleberryfin'>shunkleberryfin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, M/M, Masochism, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:23:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunkleberryfin/pseuds/shunkleberryfin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two horny bastards in a familiar situation. They fuckin'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beau Megumi/Orange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quick and Messy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Orange is my original character. He's trans masc and horny as hell.</p><p>Beau belongs to my friend Maya, her twitter is <a href="https://twitter.com/Iavashipping">@Iavashipping</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Orange laughs. It'd be a surprise to hear coming from anyone else in his position, but Beau has seen firsthand how much glee this man takes in misery. Whether the pain is his own or from others has never made a difference to Orange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau looks over him, lying breathless and smirking on the mattress. Orange stares back from half-lidded, hungry eyes, one hand between his legs as he spreads himself shamelessly and traces a finger around his hard dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Ya gonna make me wait all night, prom queen?"</b>
  <span> Orange taunts, his entrance already wet and waiting. He hooks a leg around Beau's hips, tugging him closer. His dick is tantalizingly close, and they can each feel the heat and desire radiating off of the other. </span>
  <b>"After all that trouble ya went through t'get me here, now c'mon."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau’s sneer twitches. </span>
  <b>"Looks more like you're the queen here, having your prom night fun with the king."</b>
  <span> A swirling aura grows darker around his body, and Beau’s eyes gleam bright through the haze. The sight would spell 'danger' to anyone with the sense to recognize it, but Orange can't get enough of the view and the sound of Beau's laugh. </span>
  <b>"Aren't you lucky!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goosebumps raise on Orange's skin - the hint of magic from Beau's aura dances across his nerves, and he can't help but arch his hips further toward Beau. Encouraging, eager, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry</span>
  </em>
  <span>; if he has to wait much longer it'll be easier to take matters into his own hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reaches lower and presses his middle and ring fingers inside himself, giving a dramatized sigh of boredom. </span>
  <b>"Won't feel like I'm lucky 'til ya finally start fucking me—"</b>
  <span> And that does it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a blink, Beau snatches Orange's hand away and snaps his hips forward, burying himself inside. His sigh of pleasure and Orange's sharp cry blend together almost musically. There's no need to give Orange any time to adjust. Their meetings are familiar enough by now that Beau knows how rough Orange likes it; how he gets off on being used and mistreated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau is feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> generous enough to indulge him this, pinning Orange's wrist against the mattress as he fucks into him, chasing his own pleasure without concern for the other's comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yes—"</b>
  <span> It's exactly what drives Orange </span>
  <em>
    <span>wild</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He moans with every thrust; every jolt of pain and protest that his body sends out adds to the pleasure. He meets Beau's movements in return, their skin meeting with wet slaps each time. </span>
  <b>"Fuck, </b>
  <b>
    <em>yes Beau."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau drinks in their sounds, and his own groans of satisfaction join to fill the air. He spreads his free hand over Orange's lower abdomen, across the countless ridges of scar tissue, and he rubs his thumb over Orange's dick to stroke him in time with the merciless pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn't take long for both of them to near their limits. Beau's thrusts get faster, less controlled, and Orange wraps his other leg around Beau's hips as well. </span>
  <b>"C'mon- don't waste it, fill me </b>
  <b>
    <em>all</em>
  </b>
  <b> up,"</b>
  <span> he demands, squeezing his legs around Beau.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only takes a few more shallow thrusts before he buries himself completely inside Orange, spilling inside just as he asked. Orange throws his head back and moves his free hand over Beau's, guiding him to stroke and rub his dick faster, </span>
  <em>
    <span>rougher</span>
  </em>
  <span>, until he reaches his climax as well. Orange tightens and twitches around Beau's still sensitive dick, legs holding him in place until the waves of pleasure ebb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Orange unwinds his legs from around Beau's hips so that he can move. Beau pulls out and rubs the head of his dick against Orange's slowly, laughing at the tired, satisfied moan it draws from the other man. He takes a few moments of recovery, still leaning over Orange's spent and sweaty body, then stands up to go to the small attached bathroom. </span>
  <b>"Don't fall asleep yet, I'm not cleaning you up."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Mhm, be right there,"</b>
  <span> Orange groans quietly. He massages the wrist that Beau had pinned. Faint blisters from his magic already bubble around Orange's skin. He knows from experience, it won't be fully healed by the next time they meet up like this. It's a sweet, bruising gift to remember Beau by, as well as a calling card to help find him for their next meet-up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange laughs again and rolls off of the mattress, onto slightly shaky legs to follow Beau into the shower. Why should they wait 'til next time for some more fun?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>